Asthma is a chronic respiratory condition that causes a patient's airways to narrow, making it difficult to breath. Additionally, asthma may cause wheezing, chest tightening, shortness of breath and coughing. Asthma is generally caused by an oversensitivity to inhaled substances that causes the smooth muscle lining in the bronchial airways to constrict and tighten. The airways may also swell and secrete mucous, further constricting airflow. During Asthma attacks, a patient's airways may narrow to the point where the condition may be life threatening. Some treatments for Asthma are administered periodically through the mouth of a patient. Various devices can be used to administer these treatments.